


Hajime-chan and the Merman

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, F/M, Kidnapping, Malnutrition, Multi, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Trans Hinata Hajime, idk what else to tag so have fun :D, if u squint, implied trans character, merman!komaeda, sorta - Freeform, tags will update as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Mermaids weren't real.Is what Hajime had been saying to himself his whole life before his girlfriend and her friends dragged him to the aquarium that had been boasting about capturing the new, exotic species.Perhaps they (or, well, specifically Hajime and Chiaki,) would make a new friend.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE I HATE THE TITLE SOMEONE GIVE ME A BETTER ONE

“Well, we’re here, girls.” Hajime parked the car in the parking lot of Jabberwock Aquarium. He picked up the brochure his girlfriend had handed him that morning and looked up at the aquarium. “Prepare for disappointment when the mermaid they were boasting about turns out to be a hoax.”

“How can you say that, Hajime? There have been many incidents that are proof of mermaids existence!” Sonia said, climbing out of the car. “Especially in Novoselic. A very common myth was about an old prince who set out to sea to find new land, but instead came back shipwrecked and muttering nonsense about a woman with long, white hair and a voice as smooth as silk. Hunters set out for the creature the next day, but they haven’t returned since.” 

Sonia wiggled her fingers, and Chiaki giggled, opening the door to the front seat and getting out, Hajime mirroring her actions. Mahiru slipped out behind them, tugging Hiyoko, Ibuki and Akane along with her. Ibuki bounced around excitedly before reaching out to steady Mikan before she could trip and injure herself on the hard pavement. 

“Jeez, that’s probably just a kids tale. There's no way they captured an actual mermaid.” The red head slipped her camera out of her bag and set up the lenses. “Still, I want to get some practice taking pictures of the fish before our visit to the sea again.”

“I have never been to an aquarium before! In Novoselic, all of the sea animals we have captured for study are kept in one very large tank. Some people are allowed to swim in it, but you have to make reservations two years in advance.” Sonia clapped her hands as Hajime pushed open the doors.

“That sounds long.” Chiaki rubbed her eyes and followed the girls in, sparing a smile back at Hajime. “Thanks for coming along with us.”

“Yeah, of course.” Hajime nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “I won't lie, it’s going to be a bit awkward seeing as I’m the only guy here.”

“Don't worry about it, you can be like, an honorary girl!” Akane grinned. Even though he knew she had meant well, Hajime couldn't help the sharp stabbing in his gut at being called that.

“As long as you’re not a dirty lolicon, you’re free to follow us wherever! We all know you’re just tagging along because your girlfriend comes.” Hiyoko stuck her tongue out at him. “You’re a nasty, tsundere simp!”

“Alright Hiyoko, that's enough.” Peko rolled her eyes, clenching and unclenching her fists. Hajime could tell her hands itched for the sword she always kept with her. He slipped off the stretchy ring he held all of his keys on and held it out to her, but she shook her head and pushed his hand back with a smile. 

“Ibuki wants to look at the fishies now!” Ibuki said, squeezing Akane’s hand. The other girl was munching on some fruit snacks, bouncing in sync with Ibuki.

“Yeah hurry up, Hajime, you slow boy!” Akane grinned and took off towards the doors, Ibuki hot on her heels.

Hajime sighed and rolled his eyes. Today was going to be a long day.

~

“Ugh, where's the mermaaaiid?” Hiyoko scrunched her nose up, Mahiru holding her back from going and banging on the glass of the large tank in front of them. “I bet this is all just a stupid cash grab!”

“I wouldn't be surprised if it was.” Peko muttered. Sonia shook her head, eyes shining.

“I have to disagree! Mermaids _are_ real, what about that myth I told you earlier?!”

“That's _one_ myth.” Akane grumbled. 

“Ah! But there's many more that I havent told you yet!”

While Sonia and Akane argued, Chiaki’s soft breath hitched and she tugged on Hajime’s shirt. 

“Hajime, look there.” She whispered softly, staring into the tank.

“Huh?” Hajime followed her gaze quizzically. “I don't see anything, Chia-”

A flash of white caught Hajime’s eye and he jumped. A pair of grey, cloudy eyes met his own. They were rimmed with a dark red and deep purple, suggesting exhaustion, perhaps. Around those grey eyes was a pale, thin face with dull green scales lining his cheeks and forehead. Dirty, white hair (although it looked more grey than white) framed around its face, floating over its eyes and down below it's neck. 

The creature’s (cause it wasn't a mermaid, right? It couldn't be, they weren't real-) grey eyes widened in surprise. The creature dove back behind one of the fake rocks it was hiding behind, leaving Hajime shocked and a bit lightheaded for some odd reason. Chiaki’s breath hitched next to him.

“Huuuh? Did Hajime-chan see the mermaid?!” Ibuki said loudly, waving a hand in front of Hajime’s face. “Hajime-chan’s all pale and sweaty!”

“Wha- no! No, I’m fine. Ibuki, stop that!” Hajime chuckled and swatted her hand away. “I just saw something that looked like a face. Probably just a trick of the light.”

Chiaki stared back at him with a knowing look in her eyes, but she stayed quiet.

“Aww, so there's no mermaid after all? Hmph, what a rip off.” Hiyoko groaned, crossing her arms and stomping her foot. 

“M-maybe that's a good thing th-though.” Mikan mumbled to herself, inspecting the glass. Hajime looked over at her, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

Mikan gestured to the whole tank. “I-it doesn't look like it's b-being taken care of, d-do you see h-how murky the water is?” She wrung her hands together. “A-and the f-floor too, you can see where the algae is starting to grow. A-and the actual tank would be too small for a creature as big as they describe it.”

“Yeah, you’re right. If there was an actual thing in here they would be taking better care of it. Like with those Nemo fish we saw back there!” Akane said. “Can we move on now? I wanna check out the cafeteria!”

“Akane, that's not an exhibit.” Peko shook her head, smiling softly. “But I suppose it is about lunchtime.”

“Hell yeah!” Akane pumped a fist in the air. Sonia laughed and shook her head, following Akane. Hajime glanced back at the tank, searching it again for those grey eyes.

“Hajime?” Chiaki asked quietly. “C’mon, lets go.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” Hajime shook his head and followed his girlfriend out of the exhibit. 

* * *

Hajime didn't know what he was thinking. 

He had been up late last night thinking about that creature’s face. Every faint scratch in it's dull scales, every sharp curve in it's pale face, and those grey, tired eyes. So much, in fact, that at six in the morning he slid into his car and drove back down to the aquarium, only shrugging on a hoodie and a pair of jeans before he left. 

Before he knew it, Hajime was back in the parking lot. He sighed softly before getting out of his car and walking into the building. He scanned his Hope’s Peak ID for entry before weaving his way around the colorful walls of the aquarium, taking in the soft lights and bright fish. He stopped in front of the large tank where he had witnessed that face only a few days ago. 

Now, hopefully, it would show itself again. It was only Hajime here so early in the morning, after all. Hajime took a seat on one of the benches, watching the tank carefully. Surprisingly, it didn't take long for the creature to appear again. 

First, it peeked out from under a small cave in the furthest corner of the tank. Hajime spotted it's grey eyes and smiled welcomingly at it, getting up to move closer. The fish stiffened and disappeared into the cave for a moment or two, then crept back out once it realized Hajime wasn't a threat. Slowly, it swam out to meet him.

Hajime’s breath hitched. 

God…it was beautiful. It was beautiful, but definitely a bit more grotesque than mermaids were described in storybooks or fairy tales. 

Pale, flaky skin was stretched taut over its ribs and gills. A clump of scales in the middle of it's chest were formed into what looked like a four leaf clover shape. Sharp hip bones melded into faded scales, a sad looking grey color with a hint of green. Its fin was stringy and sliced, a tracking device pinned into it. Small scales near the fin were scabbed and scarred over, making Hajime’s face twist with worry. What were they doing to this poor creature…? 

A soft thump near his face made him flinch back, his thoughts dissipating quickly. A small, slender hand was pressing onto the glass near his face. Hajime reached up and put his hand against the glass, mirroring the other’s actions. It’s dark eyes seemed to light up with curiosity, stretching it's slightly webbed hand in an attempt to match completely with Hajime’s bigger one. Without meaning to, a chuckle slipped out of his mouth, and he adjusted his hand for it. The creature’s mouth opened and a few bubbles floated up. Perhaps he was trying to say something? 

Hajime smiled, chuckling softly again. The creature pushed it's tangled, white hair out of it's face and gave Hajime a big grin back. He could hear a few chirps from it, similar to a dolphin’s pattern of speaking.

_“Hey!”_

As soon as the creature chirped, some staff member above or behind the tank called out. There was the heavy sound of boots thumping against tile and the fish all but fled from Hajime, practically throwing itself back into the little cave where it came from. Hajime jolted back in surprise, standing up quickly when a trap door from above the tank was opened and something was thrown in. Whatever it was, the mermaid didn't dare move from it's cave to retrieve it. 

Hajime looked back at the cave, barely able to make out the figure of the fish curled into a tight ball, staring right back at him. It held its webbed hand up in a short, jerky wave, a tight smile gracing its face.

Hajime smiled and waved softly back. A buzz in his pocket notified him that it was about seven now, there would only be an hour until class started. He looked at his phone and then back at the creature, but it's eyes had closed. Hajime sighed, shoving his phone back in his pocket and leaving the aquarium. 

Worry tugged on his mind the whole drive back to his dorm room.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sea had always been a beautiful, mysterious place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My teacher said we needed to write a 950 word essay
> 
> so I wrote a 1200 word chapter instead

The sea had always been a beautiful, mysterious place.

Granted, it could be repetitive and boring at times, but Nagito wouldn't trade it for the world. The sea had everything he longed for; loving (albeit a bit distant) parents, shiny, pretty trinkets, sea friends to play with, and warmth. 

Yes, the sea was perfect for him. A safe, sacred place for his family and friends. 

Well, of course until the boats came. 

He had grown too curious, too reckless. He had swam too close to the surface, and when they had spotted him he foolishly fled, leading them back to his home. His mother’s beautiful, haunting voice wasn't powerful enough to shipwreck all of the boats. His father’s strength and agility was no match for the weapons they held. And himself, he was just a pathetic child. Nagito could swim, but not fast. He could sing, but his melodies were weak and shaky. His eyes, a bright, fluorescent green to match his scales, weren't hypnotic enough to brainwash the people on boats. 

They, his scales and eyes, lost that fluorescence when the smell of blood infested the waters and he was hauled onto the boat in a cramped tank, barely big enough for him to swim in a circle. They sailed for days, perhaps weeks. The tank was dark and sunlight barely graced the glass. All Nagito knew was that he was far, so far away from home. 

Struggling, screaming, pounding on the glass did nothing. So he curled in a ball and allowed his exhausted body to sleep. 

~

The tank they dumped him in was bigger, thankfully, but still too small compared to the vastness of his ocean home. The water was far too cold, and the white, dissolvable pellets they tossed in every two hours made his scales itch and his stomach toss and turn. The oxygen in the water was thin and tainted with the funny smell of chemicals, which made him lightheaded and tired. They -the people in weird suits and white jackets- fed him one, sometimes two times a day depending on how active he was. The food was disgusting, partitioned bits of salmon mixed in with some odd mix of grains and stringy vegetables. Barely enough to sustain him, but he ate it nonetheless. Well, the grains and vegetables part.

Nagito usually picked out the salmon parts. He had friends who were salmon back at home, it would be disrespectful if he ate their species. Hah… It was funny how he was still worried about disrespecting friends that have most certainly forgotten about him now. Did fish even count as friends? There was a vast language barrier, not to mention his kind was more intelligent than any of them in the sea (dolphins were an exception, although he had only come across a few.) Perhaps they counted as pets instead. 

All factors combined, Nagito was left feeling sick and weak all the time. He couldn't swim far from the little corner cave he had designated his home without having to stop and catch his breath. The only times he was really able to swim around without getting overwhelmed by the hundreds of people that gathered around his tank throughout the day was at night. (His favorite pastime, if you could even call it that, was splashing water outside of his tank to make trouble for staff. It was petty, but it was revenge.)

He had never wanted to swim very far outside of his cave, anyway. The aforementioned people and their loud children terrified him, and the water was colder out there anyway. 

Until that one boy with hair that reminded him of an urchin and a girl with pink, wavy hair like an octopus’s tentacles showed up. 

What drew him towards those two? Perhaps it was the way her brown, pearly eyes looked at him with not greed or excitement, but sympathy and sadness. Perhaps it was the way she only alerted the taller boy next to her of his presence and not anyone else. He ducked down back behind a rock when the boy’s analyzing stare became too much for him to handle. Something about his stare, and hers, made him feel warm, despite the cold waters. Like he wasn't the only one who thought his treatment was cruel. When he peeked back up again, they had left. It made him a bit sad, he had wanted them to stay at least a little bit longer. 

He tugged at his hair and slid down the rock, propelling himself back into his cave. He was careful to hide before and one caught sight of him. Despite how subtle he was trying to be, a child caught sight of the water turbulence and started screaming excitedly, which got other people yelling, which enhanced Nagito’s ever-present headache. He sighed and curled up in the furthest part of the cave, hiding himself away from the crowd. 

He quietly hoped that the urchin-haired boy and the pearly-eyed girl came back again… 

~

It was early in the morning, when hunger and insomnia wracked his body and forced his tired eyes open. Nagito was about to roll over in a poor attempt to fall back asleep when something outside his tank caught his eye.

The urchin boy was back. He looked around Nagito’s tank and took a seat on the bench placed right in front, waiting. Nagito looked around for other people, and when he found none, emerged from his cave. The boy looked surprised, and he got up. Nagito froze, fleeing back into his cave before coming back out after realizing the boy wasn't doing anything. He wasn't banging on the glass, he wasn't yelling and screaming, just smiling. 

Nagito swam back out. 

The boy was looking over him, and Nagito felt a bit self conscious, flicking his tail anxiously. The boy looked back up at him, and smiled, placing his hand on the glass. Nagito stared at it before raising his own, slightly webbed hand to mirror his. A soft laugh came from the boy as Nagito adjusted his hand and he looked up. 

Urchin Boy’s smile was beautiful, he thought to himself. 

“Your smile is beautiful!” He voiced, grinning. The smile felt foreign on his face. He hadn't smiled since the day before he was captured, when his mother’s long, white hair floated around her and she allowed Nagito to put shells and sea stars in it. The thought made him a bit sad, but not for long. 

_ “Hey!”  _

On instinct, Nagito pulled his hand back from the glass and looked to the top of the tank. Oh, someone was coming! He shot through the water and curled up in his little cave area again, curling into the smallest ball possible. The staff member above threw a white pellet into the tank, and black spots started to fade into his vision as the lightheadedness, exhaustion and headrush from swimming around freely for the first time in a while started to catch up to him. Before he passed out again, he saw Urchin Boy waving to him. He offered a tight smile and waved back to him before putting his head down and let the chemicals work their sick, sleeping magic.


End file.
